


Fantasma dell'attesa

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet casuali scritte su prompt casuali. Yay. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ghosts, Hopeful Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Merlin is so depressed, Post-Canon, arthur is a ghost
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troppo tempo è passato, troppo dovrà ancora passarne e Merlin non ce la fa più ad aspettare. Decide di evocare lo spettro di Arthur, ma...</p>
<p>"Lo guardò fino alla fine, fino a che l'oro si sciolse nei primi raggi dell'alba e il sorriso rosso svanì nell'aria come un bacio che non era mai stato dato."</p>
<p>[Scritta sul prompt ghost/living person!AU post 5x13 con tanto angst]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasma dell'attesa

 

Gli effluvi della magia gettavano ombre violacee e dorate per la stanza. Illuminavano le provette, le ampolle, i libri che giacevano come sventrati sul pavimento; li illuminavano appena, solo sfiorandone i contorni, in modo che tutto sembrasse ancora meno reale. Nell'aria c'era una nota speziata, quasi rassicurante, ma, sotto di essa, l'odore tagliente della magia proibita, che assomigliava a quello degli ospedali o dei fiori marci. Entrava nelle narici e le feriva e quello avrebbe dovuto essere un avvertimento lampante. Ma a Merlin non importava.

Arrivato a quel punto, non gli importava più niente.

Strinse con così tanta forza il banco da lavoro che poté sentire le schegge di legno entrargli sottopelle. I suoi occhi erano asciutti e bruciavano, bruciavano, fissando un punto davanti a sé nel buio, in attesa.

Il teschio appoggiato sulla mensola vuota rifletté il bagliore dorato delle iridi di Merlin, e allora i fumi dell'incantesimo iniziarono ad attorcigliarsi, ad avvolgersi, e lo facevano morbidamente, quasi per prendere in giro Merlin.

Lo stregone sentì una mano chiudersi intorno al collo, spezzandogli il fiato. Si reggeva in piedi solo con la forza di volontà, a quel punto, ma, mentre i colori cambiavano e diventavano i _suoi_ ( _oro giallo azzurro rosso oro_ ), si sentì crollare. Fu quasi sul punto di prendersi la testa tra le mani e mettersi a gridare forte, accasciato sul pavimento, come non faceva da così tanto tempo – così tanto che l'ultima volta che aveva pianto sembrava solo una fantasia.

Ma ora la figura di un uomo stava prendendo forma, evanescente e sfumata come un sogno che fai con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. E il dolore fu così grande, più grande del sollievo oscuro che provava in fondo al cuore (perché sì, sì, _sìsìsìsìsì_ ), il dolore fu così grande che Merlin gemette, atterrito.

E la figura del re del passato e del futuro era come un disegno su carta, davanti a lui, splendente ed eterea: la meravigliosa armatura lavorata, la cappa pesante sulle spalle forti, le braccia che avrebbero potuto sostenere qualunque peso e le mani chiuse in due leggeri pugni, che Merlin bramava stringere... Si allungò per farlo ma lo sorprese un suo stesso singhiozzo.

_No, non puoi toccarlo. Non puoi toccarlo o svanirà_.

Arthur aprì gli occhi.

«... Merlin» disse solo. E in quel nome c'era tutto, c'era tutto.

Un colpo di riso isterico e secco graffiò la gola di Merlin (o forse un singulto) – ce l'aveva fatta, ce l'aveva fatta... «Arthur» disse, assaporando il suono che non usciva dalla sua bocca da anni e anni e _annianniannianni_... «Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...»

«Merlin» disse il re, e sembrava così lontano, ora, eppure era a un passo. «Merlin, che cosa hai fatto?»

«Non ce la facevo più» disse Merlin, quasi gridando, e poi corse oltre il tavolo da lavoro, sbattendo sull'angolo e rovesciando le ampolle e il grimorio, solo per raggiungere lo spettro di Arthur – perché anche se non poteva toccarlo, poteva almeno stargli più vicino possibile.

Arthur lo guardava con tenera durezza, come aveva fatto quando stava per morire e gli aveva chiesto di stringerlo tra le braccia... quando si era reso conto che Merlin avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa, _qualunque._ cosa.

«Non farti questo... idiota» sussurrò Arthur, le iridi che erano pozze dolcissime dorate e azzurre.

Merlin emise un suono sofferente che proveniva dal fondo della gola. Si vergognava e allo stesso tempo avrebbe potuto morire per la felicità di vederlo ancora, di sentire la sua voce che lo chiamava idiota, che lo rimproverava...

«Non ce la faccio più, Arthur. Non ce la faccio più...»

«Non è vero» disse il fantasma di Arthur, il fantasma che Merlin aveva evocato per egoismo, perché centinaia di anni erano passati senza che succedesse niente e lui si sentiva morire sempre di più ora dopo ora.

«Sì, sì che è vero!» Merlin urlò. «È vero, è vero. Non ce la faccio. Non sono forte abbastanza per continuare ad aspettare, a sopportare... non ne ho il coraggio.»

Arthur lo guardò, ancora quella piega severa negli occhi, addolcita da qualcosa che... nemmeno Merlin sapeva spiegarsi.

Era stato bravo con l'incantesimo. Più bravo di quanto avesse mai potuto sperare. Forse era la forza della disperazione, forse...

Merlin aveva provato molte volte, nel corso di quegli anni bui e solitari, a evocare lo spirito di Arthur con la negromanzia. Non per riportarlo indietro, no. Solo per il più breve, minuscolo conforto. Per rendersi conto che il passato era stato reale, e lo era ancora, da qualche parte oltre le onde grige di Avalon.

Non era mai riuscito a evocarlo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, un grande spirito non può che rispondere a una grande, grande magia. E se uno spirito è grande come quello di Arthur, Merlin aveva pensato, non esiste magia alla quale possa davvero rispondere. Così, si era accontentato: un'illusione. Lo spettro di uno spettro...

Avrebbe rievocato l'Arthur dei suoi ricordi, il fantasma che tormentava le sue notti i primi anni dopo la separazione. Almeno avrebbe potuto ricordare le forme del suo viso, la curva del suo naso, la durezza della sua fronte che ora la memoria di Merlin, per proteggere se stessa, si rifiutava di fargli immaginare.

Un crudele gioco con la sua stessa mente... Ma Merlin era arrivato al limite, ormai, e anche illudere se stesso era sufficiente.

«Menti a te stesso» sussurrò Arthur, e Merlin pensò 'Sì, proprio così'.

Però Arthur aggiunse: «Non è vero che non hai il coraggio di aspettare. Ce l'hai. Sei l'uomo con più coraggio al mondo».

Merlin fu preso dalla voglia di mettersi a ridere per la disperazione. «No, avevate ragione voi quando mi chiamavate codardo...»

«Merlin-»

«Non ce la faccio più senza di voi, capito?» E ora, oh, finalmente ora stava piangendo. «Non riesco più a dirmi che basterà aspettare, la paura che non tornerete più mi pugnala la notte, strappandomi il respiro...» Abbassò la testa, ma le parole non si fermavano. «Mi toglierei la vita, se solo potessi davvero farlo, se non fossi immortale e se non avessi quel briciolo di speranza nel vostro ritorno...»

«Hai sempre avuto fiducia in me» mormorò Arthur, costringendo Merlin ad alzare la testa perché _era Arthur, e stava parlando_. E Merlin non avrebbe mai potuto non guardarlo. «Non smettere ora. Ti prego.»

E questo... questo fu come se la mano che stringeva la gola di Merlin gli fosse entrata dentro e avesse graffiato le pareti del suo corpo.

Cosa?

«Merlin, non smettere di credere in me» disse Arthur, e le sue dita si sollevarono appena, come se anche lui avesse voluto...

Ma non era possibile. Arthur era solo una proiezione dei ricordi di Merlin. Non era possibile, il vero Arthur non avrebbe mai...

«Ho superato tutto solo perché tu credevi in me» disse il re del passato e del futuro. «Io esisto ancora perché tu credi in me. Non smettere, Merlin, ti prego, non smettere, perché se non mi dai la tua forza, non sono più niente. È sempre stato così.»

Lo stregone boccheggiò. Questo- questo lui non l'aveva mai pensato. Da dove veniva, questo?

«Arthur?» balbettò incerto tra le lacrime, allungando le dita che tremavano.

Le loro mani restarono così, sollevate, il tempo infinito tra due linee parallele che li separava con ferocia.

«Mi manchi così tanto» disse Arthur, piano, una piuma nell'aria, e il suo volto era una maschera di sofferenza.

«Anc-anche-anche...»

«Idiota. Non pensare mai più di...» Il re si morse il labbro, una cosa che una proiezioni di magia difficilmente avrebbe fatto. «Non pensarci mai più.»

«Arthur, ma... ma siete... qui?» Merlin si coprì la bocca con la sinistra.

«Non per molto» rispose l'altro, e i suoi contorni erano già meno definiti. «Che c'è, Merlin, i-d-i-o-t-a» lo disse trascinando la parola, come a Merlin aveva sempre fatto tanto ridere, «non credevi di essere potente abbastanza per me?» Sorrise, impossibilmente dolce, e il cuore di Merlin si spezzò ancora e si rammendò insieme.

Ma il fantasma era sempre meno tangibile, ora, e le particelle di magia si distaccavano, disperdendosi come scintille di fuoco.

«No... no, no, no» disse Merlin, e non sapeva cosa fare, avanzò e indietreggiò e...

«Promettimi che non lo farai più, Merlin, perché ti ucciderebbe» disse, ed era un ordine, in realtà, definitivo come sapeva darlo solo lui. «E io ti voglio intero per quando tornerò. Ti voglio...» la sua voce stava calando di intensità, «ti voglio... ti voglio...»

Merlin riuscì solo a chiamare il suo nome, ancora, ancora, piano. Lo guardò fino alla fine, fino a che l'oro si sciolse nei primi raggi dell'alba e il sorriso rosso svanì nell'aria come un bacio che non era mai stato dato. Fino a che non riuscì a imprimere nella sua anima l'azzurro di quegli occhi, a imporsi di memorizzarne la forma e ogni singola scheggia più chiara o più scura. Per non dimenticarli più, per averli con sé ancora, sempre, per sempre, nell'attesa.

 


End file.
